


Purple Light

by natsuluna



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient History, Angst and Romance, F/M, Hand Jobs, Historical References, Interracial Relationship, Lemon, My First Smut, Romance, Shameless Smut, Spiritual, Telepathic Bond, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsuluna/pseuds/natsuluna
Summary: All I can say is that this is good. Genjo Sanzo x OC • Warning: It's a lemon. 18+
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Purple Light

The terrain was cold and wet under Genjo Sanzo's feet. The sky was grey and the wind was strongly blowing through the trees. Sanzo was dressed in nothing but jeans and bandages, walking along the perimeter of the forest, with the agitated waters of the near river splashing against the brink, on the opposite side.

He had been walking in this tiny portion of land, for what seemed like forever, without a destination and with nothing in sight. He was starting to become impatient. Where the hell was he? And what the hell happened to the rest of his group?

Out of nowhere, a soft voice echoed everywhere: "Sshhh... It's just a nightmare."

It was the voice of a female, somebody unknown to Sanzo, who seemed to be in the proximity.

"Relax now, it's just a bad dream. It's okay, I'm here." Her tone of voice was sweet, welcoming and reassuring. Sanzo felt suddenly a strong wave of warmth expanding through his flesh, which started developing from his lower body, making its way up to his face. His body was glowing as well, surrounded by a tiny line of purple light. He wasn't in any pain, but it was certainly something abnormal.

He frenetically looked around, to find the source of this energy but no one was there.

All of a sudden Sanzo's sight became blurry, and his body felt so much lighter. Was he loosing consciousness? The woman who had spoken before must be the one responsible. A powerful youkai that wanted to acquire his sutra? One of Gyokumen's minions? He didn't have the time to finish this thought process that everything became dark. It was darkness everywhere.

After a few seconds, Sanzo was finally able to slowly and painfully open his eyes. He could feel his body lying down. There wasn't much light in this space thankfully, but for this same reason it required him a bit longer to sharpen his sight and focus on what was in front of him.

Finally, the blurry figure that was on top of him, gently brushing his hair, had a face.

The first thing that came clear in sight were her plump, red wine tinted lips, which were slowly talking to him: "You wakened." She said with the corners of her mouth raising up in a sweet smile.

Sanzo moved his sight up, to meet her eyes. Her beautiful, big, pale blue eyes, which were almost grey, adorned by a thick black line which gave them a feline appearance. He has never seen women wearing this kind of makeup before - trivial and frivolous female practices like makeup were not his area of expertise - but he knew that her appearance was something uncommon. Dark, brown skin, high cheekbones, a little round nose and a cascade of long, shiny black hair. She was also wearing a pair of big earrings made of gold, and had a golden band on her left arm.

Sanzo's gaze went all the way down, stopping abruptly when he reached her chest. Her round, nicely shaped big breasts were exposed, the bottom was morbidly sitting on his torso, while her brown perky nipples were up, hard and pointing straight.

The sight was extremely arousing, and he could not help himself from starring on what was sitting just few centimetres away from his chin. He wondered how her brown flesh would taste in his mouth. He envisioned himself sucking and licking on those nipples, and he could imagine them covered in his saliva, turgid and shiny.

Sanzo's left leg was trapped between her legs: her left leg was next to his, while her right leg was on top of it, and she was now moving it up and down, caressing and lightly scratching his skin with her hallux. He hated to admit that he loved that sensation, and hated even more when she stopped doing it.

Sanzo's indecent thoughts were interrupted by her once again: "My servants found you lying unconscious near the river. Your body was so cold, but you still had a pulse. They brought you to our camp and into my tent. I have been keeping you warm like this for the last 24 hours or so..." He looked briefly shocked by the realisation that he's been lying with her completely naked, for so long. She smiled once again when she saw his expression.

They were sharing the same futon, she was lying on his right side, sustaining her upper body on her left arm while gently brushing his blond locks away with her right hand.

Sanzo's body was on fire. Her body was so warm, and there was a little, lively fire in the middle of the tent, which was on his left side.

The tent was big and extravagantly decorated. From her accent, appearance and strange decor, he was almost sure that she was a foreigner.

She was certainly human, since he could not sense any type of demonic energy.

When she started again moving her leg up and down, Sanzo quickly moved his gaze back to her. He wanted to tell her to stop, but his throat was dry and all he could managed to do was coughing. He wanted to get up, but his body was not responding like he wanted, since it was still recovering from exhaustion.

"Sssh... Don't. It's fine. You're safe with me." She said while brushing his hair and using her left leg as a leverage to position herself on top of him.

Doing his best not to swallow, Sanzo watched her breasts, which were now dangerously too close. He really wanted to suck on them but he restrained himself from doing so. He won't do something so shameful, not after she apparently helped him out. That would be like taking advantage of her kindness, not even Gojyo would do something so dishonourable...

Wait, maybe Gojyo would do something like that.

But not him.

Genjo Sanzo had many vices: alcohol, smoking, gambling... but he never partaken himself in the pleasure of the flesh with anybody. The main reason for him being able to maintain his purity for so long was not spiritual, but rather psychological: his adversity to others touch and his lonely and dangerous existence since a very young age had been the reason. Until now.

She was so beautiful, so exotic: her voluptuous body, lips, eyes, nose, skin, her sweet voice and perfume... An exotic, tempting creature whose touch he craved for.

His breathing became laboured all of a sudden.

"You're burning hot." She said while contemplating his face. He was extremely handsome. She has never met a man with such beautiful, delicate features but who still had this manliness way about him. They way he was looking at her was so intense. She could tell by the set jaw line of his face that he hated not being in control.

He looked so resolute,but his body betrayed him.

When she sat on his lower stomach, his reaction was almost immediate. His shaft was now up and twitching under the cover, caressing her bottom.

"We need to keep you this warm. Every single inch of your skin. I'll take care of it." She said while grabbing his cock with her right hand.

Sanzo gasped at the contact, the firmness with which she grabbed his pulsing cock, and the look in her eyes: she wanted it just as much as he did.

His admirable attempt of keeping a neutral expression wavered when she slowly began pumping his shaft up and down, while her hot breathing was tickling his lips.

The additional moisture of precum allowed even more motion.

She could not take it anymore, the sight of pure lust in his clouded gaze, his hot breathing and his glistening, sticky muscles.

She positioned the tip of his shaft right in front her wet entrance. Sanzo's eyes popped open at the realisation of what was about to happen. He knew that this was his last chance to stop this madness.

He found the strength and parted his lips to tell her to stop, but she immediately covered his lips with her own, sucking on his lower lip.

She immediately took advantage of this moment, to lower herself on his shaft and fully take him inside her wet, awaiting pussy.

Sanzo hissed against her mouth, and when she started bouncing up and down he threw his head behind, loosing himself in the bliss of this moment.

Her core was ridiculously hot and crazily tight. He once again closed his eyes. She positioned her hands on both sides of his face to sustain her body, while increasing the speed.

Sanzo almost instinctively put both hands on her round, soft butt cheeks, caressing and squeezing them, while resting his sweaty forehead on her shoulder.

He never felt so much pleasure in his entire life. He finally understood why something so pleasurable was considered to be sinful.

When he opened his eyes again, her breasts were slightly bouncing right in front of him. That was the moment. He began sucking on them desperately, allowing himself long deep breaths here and there. With his left hand he began folding her right boob, while squeezing her left tight.

The woman let out a loud moan. Between her sweet moaning and pussy walls tightening around his throbbing cock, Sanzo could not take it anymore. He hissed once again, and started meeting her hips up and down.

It was such a crazy erotic act the one that was taking place in this tent. She was mounting a man, who she barely knew and who just came back to life, like her own life depended on it. She felt a connection to him, as soon as she saw him peacefully resting in her tend. She didn't want him to die, he had to live and share moments of endless pleasure and happiness with her.

After years, she felt like she finally could love again.

She straightened her upper body and started riding him faster and faster, crying from her own pleasure. She could feel his thigh tensing under her palm, while with her other hand she started reaching for his balls, which were hard.

In this position she was able to make his penis hit her g spot.

He was looking at her straight in the eyes so intensely, both hands on her slander waist. He was fighting to not succumb so quickly to her, but he couldn't take it anymore.

Receiving the first spurt of his orgasm he groaned heavily, while she moaned from the top of her lungs, the sensation of his hot cum feeling her womb was amazing and it triggered her own orgasm.

When the frequency and pressure of the jets slowed down, she almost collapsed on top of him.

His groans grew quieter and he closed his eyes instinctively, while trying to regain control of his mind and breathing. She did the same.

After some time, she slowly raised up from him, his penis was now soft again and it easily slipped out, along with some of his sperm. He really came a lot, like a lot. He probably won't be able to put it up for a second round, which was a good thing. They both needed to sleep for a few hours.

She quickly put herself under the covers, snuggled up to his left side. She quickly looked at him, he was already passed out, he looked so beautiful, so innocent when asleep. She lightly kissed his forehead. "Good night handsome." And went back to her previous position, and sleep claimed her.

It was the middle of the night, when she felt something - or better someone - on top of her. She gasped at the realisation and snapped her eyes open. It was Sanzo. How could he be up already?

She felt a waive of anxiety taking over her, when she took in his cold and asserting gaze. They were staring at each other in the eyes for few seconds, when Sanzo finally decided to lower himself over her while sighing heavily. He growled lowly against her soft lips, in defeat. He wanted to be inside her once again, to feel her burning, tight walls around his cock.

She returned his kiss, while wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection poking at her stomach.

After having savoured her juicy lips, he pushed his tongue inside her mouth in a devouring kiss.

She was so aroused by this unexpected, heated kiss that she moaned and started grinding her hips. In response, he put a tight grip on both her legs and he roughly pushed her down, crushing her frame into his own.

She gasped while searching for his eyes. The lust was clear and vivid. That's how dominant Sanzo looked like.

He lowered himself and he started kissing every inch of her body, starting from her neck. She moaned in pleasure and bit her lower lip. He then grabbed her breasts with both his hands and started licking her nipples in circular motions, and then up and down. She let out another moan. 

He then proceeded to kiss her stomach, lower stomach until he stopped in front of her womanhood, which was surprisingly hairless. Perhaps it was a common thing from where she came from, to not keep any pubic hairs... He didn't mind in the slightest, her skin was smooth and her pussy lips looked incredibly soft and inviting. He started massaging them with his fingers, he had read the book of Kamasutra once in his life, when he was younger so he was trying to put in practice the little knowledge he had.

He inserted one finger first, and then slowly a second one, and he started trusting them inside and out, while massaging her clit with another finger in circular motion. She threw her head behind while moaning with both her eyes closed. From his position, it was such a beautiful, arousing scenery: her perky, round boobs shaking, her inviting stomach going up and down, and her legs spread opened. He was observing the result of his ministrations: swollen pussy lips with a glistening, inviting core. How could it be possible that Buddha created something so beautiful, yet so dangerous? He understood now why it was prohibited.

She noticed that Sanzo had stopped touching her, so she raised her face and looked at him unsurely.

His gaze was dark, he was taking long, deep breathes. He looked like a wild animal, ready to bit his prey. She swallowed at the sight.

He suddenly grabbed both her legs by the ankles, and threw them over his shoulders. He then pushed himself inside of her in one swift motion, with no warning.

He started slamming his shaft inside and out, and she had to hold into his back since the speed and depth with which he was stabbing her, increased by the second.

Sanzo nestled his face into the crock of her neck, while she rested her forehead on his shoulder. He helped her keeping her semi sited position by sustaining her head with his right hand, while sustaining his body on his left arm. He was pounding into her like crazy, she started to feel the heat on her lower body, and a knot forming.

He could feel her wet walls tightening around his cock, he was hitting the right spot so he continued to do so. She was moaning now desperately, with no restrictions, music to his ears.

He could feel he was close, she wrapped her legs even more tightly, when finally a second orgasm hit her. The sensation triggered his own orgasm as well and he started spilling his semen within her. They both had their eyes tightly closed, so they were unable to see the short-lived purple light that was around them.

He kindly lay her head down and her lips pulled into a smile as he made eye contact with her.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Sanzo then adverted his gaze embarrassed, and slowly removed himself.

She again snuggled up into his left side, he turned his head to look at her one last time. She was immediately falling asleep. He gently caressed her curly shorter locks away from her face frame, and lightly massaged her swollen, lower lip. He then closed his eyes, he was so damn tired but it was definitely worth it.


	2. Illusions

Sanzo sleepily opened his eyes, initially confused by the unfamiliar pleasant scent beneath his nose, and dark locks that met his face. He tried to use his peripheral sight, but it was quite dark inside, so he could not recognise his surrounding at first. 

He then drifted his sight down, and his brows shot up when he saw a naked woman still asleep in his hold. Images of what happened between this woman and Sanzo last night, were now playing vividly in his head. They hadn't moved an inch since they had fallen asleep, she was still comfortably snuggled up to his left side and his right arm was still firmly wrapped around her slander waist.

Now Sanzo was fully awake, but he opted for being patient and continued holding her. He needed a moment to assess the situation.

To say that the situation had spun out of control was not describing it accurately enough. 

The scent of sex and burnt incense was everywhere in this spacious, and extravagantly decorated tent.

He has never actually taken Buddhist vows, so the fact that he had intercourse didn't make such a big difference. 

What annoyed Sanzo the most about last night was that he acted out of irrational elation, which was understandable following a near-death experience, but it didn't make it okay.

In that moment Sanzo felt like there wasn't a world outside, it was just him and her, a man and a woman. No pain, no bad memories. Only pleasure, fulfillment and contentment. A different reality, an illusion. 

He should have known better, because the reality was very different, there was a whole world outside, and he wasn't just any man. He was Genjo Sanzo Hoshi, the 31st of China; with all the great amount of responsibility that came with that.

What happened the previous night wasn't like him. He wasn't an irresponsible person, he took pride in being a cool-headed, logical, calculated individual. 

Also, now came the problem of what he would do with her. He couldn't just simply toss her away, but at the same time it was unthinkable to bring her along with them on a dangerous journey. Then again, he didn't know how she felt about the situation and what she expected from him.

He didn't approve of his actions, but he hoped that she didn't regret it and at the same time he hoped that she didn't get the wrong idea about him, them... whatever 'them' meant.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't even know her name.

_So troublesome_.

Sighing into her hair quietly, he concluded that overthinking in this moment was of no use. He decided to wait patiently for her to wake up to see how things would turn out.

Just when he started to relax a bit, she slowly started to wake up from her deep slumber. Sensing her silhouette lazily shifting position, and watching her lazily stretching her legs, caused Sanzo to tense. He opted for not saying anything, instead he observed her carefully, interested in seeing her reaction to her recollection of the previous night.

She curled up against his muscles, half asleep, in an attempt to gain some warmness, rubbing her forehead right against his sternum. Then all of a sudden she had her eyes wide open, Sanzo felt her body stiffen like she just realised something, but she then couldn't stop herself from smiling widely as she started massaging slowly his abs. 

"I can feel your heartbeat." She said in amusement, lifting her head to the side to plant a kiss on his chest, right where his heart supposedly was positioned.

Damn. He couldn't stop his heartbeat from increasing. 

She then turned to face him, laying her chin on the back of her hand, smiling brightly at him. 

"Good morning, Genjo."

Sanzo was speechless, and that was a first in his 25 years of life. He didn't know how to react or what to say in response to her simple greeting. Honestly, his brain was too busy processing how disarmingly beautiful she looked in that moment. 

Despite the awkward silence, she kept looking at him with those big, grey eyes and sweet smile. It was baffling the contrast between that angelic face and her provocative body language.

It also caused him to find himself surprisingly aroused by it.

"How are you feeling, better now?" She purred sweetly, putting emphasis on the last part of her question. 

He knew that there were clear sexual undertones to her question. She was obviously alluding to what happened between them. A confirmation of that came when she used her little foot to start caressing his leg with long, firm strokes.

Then the realisation suddenly hit him. Did she just call him Genjo?

"How do you know my name?" He sounded unwittingly out of breath, but he still managed to make his tone come across harshly inquisitive. She was honesty perplexed by his reaction. She started studying his face: Sanzo was visibly disturbed by something or someone. 

"Are you mad at me? Have I disrespected you, or upset you in any way?" Her voice an octave lower. He almost fell for her sad eyes and hurt expression.

What if she was able to council her demonic energy? This would make her the first female demon to ever succeed in obtaining his sperm through coitus, in order to gain power. He hated with great passion that idiotic myth, along with all the idiots who believed in it.

He will make sure to make her the first, last and only one to ever achieve such feat.

He abruptly grabbed both of her wrists, looking at her straight in the eyes. He was trying to intimidate her, since he had no gun or sutra with him there was little he could do if it came down to it; but still, he won't go down without putting a fight.

She looked alarmed and confused by his actions. She was about to say something, but in that exact moment he roughly pinned her down, keeping both her wrists above her head, under his iron hold.

"I asked you a question, and I do not like to repeat myself onna." His tone this time was very intimidating.

Where was his Maten Sutra? **This** should have been his first thought when waking up. How could he be so careless?

Instead of answering his question she moved her head to the side, biting her lower lip. She gulped and then proceeded to say in a very low tone of voice "Y-you won't believe me."

Sanzo was really starting to lose his patience with her. He held on both her wrists with one hand, while using the other one to grab her chin.

"Look at me when I talk to you, and answer me when I ask." He coldly ordered.

She had her eyes shot, but started opening them gradually when he gave the order. He didn't look mad furious anymore, but he was still waiting for her to spill. Oh Kami, how could she be so stupid? Now, because of her stupid, little slip-up he was wary of her. The fact that they made love last night made everything even more complicated. She didn't regret it at all, that's simply how she felt at the moment, and there was nothing wrong with that.

Why should she fight against her own desires and feelings? After all it had been a long way, but they finally managed to meet at the end. To make everything even more emotional, he had just survived death and in that moment, when he finally opened his eyes and looked at her... she never felt her heart so full. She also never imagined him to be so handsome.

There was an incredibly, strong connection between the two, couldn't he feel it? She felt mesmerised, like there were invisible strands pulling her towards him. Didn't he feel the same way about her? Was it just an illusion? She had to know.

"You called out to me, repeatedly. You called out so many times, that I had to find you and make you mine, Genjo Sanzo Hoshi."

And just like that, the crushing hold he had on her wrists loosened up. He just couldn't believe what she just said.

She used **his** exact same words.


	3. Promise

**The events took place 18 years before the start of Saiyuki:**

It was a cold winter night, a heavily pregnant woman and her entourage had just arrived near the edge of the Sahara desert, when snow started falling from the sky, covering the dunes in a thick, fresh white blanket.

The icy weather was something the inhabitants of the region were not used to, nor prepared for.

The worst time for a woman, whose baby's due date was near, to escape from a group of expert assassins.

Her husband, the Pharaoh's oldest son, had been the victim of a conspiracy, at the hands of his younger brother and his group of followers. 

An exceptionally executed coup d'état, which ended in the public execution of the newly crowned King of Egypt.

With the help of the unfortunate young king's most loyal devotees, his wife Queen Tin Hinan was able to flee, before the enemies could get to her and her unborn child. Her entourage was a large group composed by soldiers, state officials, her relatives, servants and their families.

Just the time to build a campsite and it was time to push. Princess Nea of the Haggar was born. 

Over the following years, Queen Tin Hinan built a vast and strong confederation of Berber ethnic groups, an enormous nation which extended all the way down to the Sahel region. 

They were called the Tuareg. 

Queen Tin Hinan of Haggar will always been known as the legendary first leader and founding matriarch of the tribe, and she is revered by the Tuareg today as 'the mother of us all'.

**2 years before the start of Saiyuki:**

Princess Nea was now 16 and according to tradition it was time for her to get married.

At the age of 12, she had been promised to the son of the Kidal clan's leader, a nomadic horse-mounted warriors tribe, who was 10 years her senior.

She only met her fiancé once before the wedding, when his clan came to the capital to provide Nea's family with the dowry. The dowry exchange was also the day of the betrothal, after the ceremony both families committed to have the wedding within the next following 7 days. 

She was so nervous to meet the man she'd spend the rest of her life with. Everyone was constantly repeating Nea how lucky she was for marrying such an eligible bachelor.

"All the people who met Jaleel describe him as this handsome, tall, muscular man, with tan skin, long jet-black hair and dark brown eyes." "I heard he's an incredible, fearsome warrior who had never been defeated in combat!" "In battle he's utterly fearless to the point of recklessness!" "He has this aura of respectability, his name alone provoke fear, you'll understand when you see him in person."

She knew that they all meant well, but the more she heard about his violent and cruel nature within battle, the more she was concerned about the union. She believed that they were two completely different people, with different upbringings and different ways of life.

She expected him to be a brute with poor education and bad manners, an arrogant warmonger who was there to make her life miserable.

Luckily, her initial concerns were all unfounded.

Everything they said about his physical appearance was true, the man was incredibly handsome. Tall, large shoulders, big muscles with long hair and intricate tribals all over his body.

Contrary to her expectations, Jaleel had been composed and dignified for the entirety of the ceremonial. Yes, he was a man of few words, but he was also very polite and attentive. Her first impression of him was confirmed to be exact, as he showered his fiancée with well-thought and elaborated gifts, every single day, right until the royal wedding. That day he gifted his bride with a beautiful white stallion.

The fateful day arrived, all the clans were present to attend a three-day wedding celebration. Princess Nea looked absolutely breathtaking in her royal wedding attire, while Jaleel looked dashing in his elegant midnight blue military garb. 'A beautiful, regal couple, a match made in heaven' the guests would describe them.

From that moment they became Prince Jaleel and Princess Nea of Haggar and Kidal. The wedding had been a success, everyone enjoyed themselves and all the clans had high hopes for the future of the nation.

Since from the very start it had been a very happy marriage. His mother died when Jaleel was very young, so it was her duty as the new lady of the house, to instruct their servants and make all the financial decisions.

Jaleel spent most of the time training and teaching the new recruits, this when he wasn't away with his father in some military campaign. Despite spending a lot of time away from one another, they still were able to find a way to make it work. They decided that free time meant spending time exclusively with each other. Horse riding was their favourite fun thing to do together, since they both loved animals and the wild. He learnt that his wife had an adventurous side to her. She was also very intelligent and had so many great ideas on how to improve the livelihood of their people. 

Nea had so much more respect and appreciation for her husband. He had so much responsibility on his shoulders since he was his father only son and oldest child, and in some way she was able to relate, since she was an only child and her mother never remarried, just like her father-in-law. Jaleel was a responsible man, who loved his family a great deal. He wanted to protect everybody and always made sure that everyone was okay. She was absolutely convinced that one day, he'd have made an amazing father to their children.

Their sex life was amazing as well, their first time together had been magical, just like she had pictured it. He had way more experience compared to her when it cam to that, but with time and patience she became an amazing lover herself. After all, she had the best teacher.

7 months into this new idyllic domestic life passed quite fast, all they needed now was an heir, but their plans for a family had to be put on hold all of a sudden.

A new threat was raising from North, and it came to interrupt this prosperous brief period of peace. Her uncle, the usurper, was marching down to conquer their most rich domain, a place where all the gold and minerals were extracted. It was an important source of income for their people, it was unthinkable to let it go without even putting a fight.

Jaleel and all the Kidal warriors had to leave immediately, to defend the territory. They had home court advantage, they knew the area way better than the Pharaoh's army, everyone was fully convinced that they were on the threshold of victory.

She will never forget the day she interacted with her husband for the last time. 

It was his first time away to fight in a conflict of that scale since they got married. She knew he was an incredible fighter, and had faith in his success, but she still couldn't help herself from worry.

"Come back to me, my Prince." She said in a whisper. He simply bowed to her and said with open chest. "I'll be back victorious, my wife." 

The victory came indeed, but at a high price. Prince Jaleel of Haggar and Kidal and many of his men, died on the battlefield.

His body had been brought back to his family for burial. People of every social status, soldiers of every rank came from every corner of the nation, to attend the burial and say goodbye to their Prince.

The way she was going through the grieving, regally dignified, made a great impression on everyone. 

She had to be strong for the sake of her family and people, and to honour the memory of her beloved spouse.

It had been the most difficult and painful thing, that she has ever experienced in her life. Sometime, especially at nighttime, when she was all alone the realisation that Jaleel didn't exist anymore hit her hard. She would cry herself to sleep, wondering when and if the pain will ever go away.

**1 year before the start of Saiyuki:**

It had been 5 months since Jaleel's death. During all this time Nea had worked hard: Queen Tin Hinan and her daughter were working on the construction of a wall around their nation, to protect the civilians from possible invasions. She was also very involved in the production of new reforms concerning education and healthcare, which especially aimed at improving the situation in the poorest communities.

She promised to herself, that from now on she will always protect her people, just like Jaleel did when he was alive.

All this amount of work and human interactions also helped her coping with her loss. She was still recovering, but it was getting better and better everyday.

This is when she started hearing **his** voice.


	4. Heaven

"You called out to me, repeatedly. You called out so many times, that I had to find you and make you mine, Genjo Sanzo Hoshi."

And just like that, the crushing hold he had on her wrists loosened up. He just couldn't believe what she just said.

She used **his** exact same words.

The exact same words of the man who raised him. How could she know? If she was really under Gyokumen's command, Dr. Ni might have played a role into that. He also thought about the possibility of her having some kind of supernatural ability. Too bad he still couldn't sense any type of demonic energy coming from her. 

Perhaps she was telling the truth? In Sanzo's mind there was no way in hell that she was telling the truth. It was a trap.

She must have acquired this information somehow, because there is no way that she just happened to pronounce those exact words to him by coincidence.

The young woman was growing impatient and a bit nervous, especially being in such an uncomfortable and vulnerable position. Tired of his indecisiveness and to have him towering over her, she started wiggling slightly, thinking it would give him the hint. Instead, he just positioned his hands on both sides of her face, his gaze void of any emotion.

"You said I called for you, and what would I have possibly said** to you**?" He asked, stretching the last bit of his question. He was clearly being sarcastic.

She glared at him and answered fiercely. "I spoke the truth, I did not lie." Raising her head from the futon. She was now dangerously too close, her lips were almost brushing against Sanzo's, matching his gaze with intensity.

The audacity. She really didn't know how to restrain herself. He found this trait of hers to be very unbecoming. She was also unapologetic. He also found this trait of hers to be very attractive.

All of a sudden he grabbed her shoulders and he pushed her down violently, in order to put some distance between their bodies. 

She gasped, startled by his sudden reaction. When her back hit the floor, she couldn't help a little squeal to escape from her mouth.

Sanzo was really loosing his cool with this one. 

It was absolutely irritating how easily she was capable of provoke him, and it was even more irritating the fact that he liked it. 

It wasn't the same kind of irritation that he felt when with those idiots. It was a different kind of irritation, which had more to do with libido. This is the reason why he hadn't killed her yet?

He'd honestly, truly killed people for less, but with her... he couldn't just bring himself to harm her, at least not really harm her.

So what to do with her now?

Seriously needing to contemplate whether he wanted to kill or fuck a woman was beyond him, the two options shouldn't coexist as the answer to the same question.

Indecision became apparent on his face as he looked at her. His eyes slowly darted from hers to her lips, to her breasts.

He squeezed her brown soft flesh under his digits, trying to hold onto the fury he had left and to cast away the embarrassment of his inability to do anything but succumb to the pleasure she gave him.

His next words sounded more like a plea than a threat to his own years. "Give me one good reason not to kill you."

She looked at him, the shock visible on her face. He was thinking about killing her. Unable to assess the seriousness in his voice or eyes, she gulped, thinking carefully about her next words.

She could tell that his patience was currently wearing thin, so she had to say something.

"I spoke the truth. I did not lie." She said almost whispering, tears at the corners of her eyes. That's all she had to say.

Once again the silence between them filled the room, he remained in his position while she had collapsed back down onto the futon, feeling exhausted.

Sanzo heaved a heavy sigh and sat on her right side, starring at the ashes and burnt logs that the fire left behind from the previous night. He wanted to smoke one of his cigarettes, but there was something else he needed to do first.

At this point, there was only one way to find out whether she was telling the truth or not.

"What is your name?" He asked simply. She gave him an incredulous look and answered politely. "My name is Nea."

Nea. He'd never heard the name before, but he must admit that it had a beautiful sound to it. It suited her.

He turned to face her and crossed his legs. "Nea, sit like this in front of me." He ordered. Nea did as he said and closed the distance between them. She noticed how he was very careful to not look below her shoulders.

Sanzo raised his hands and asked her to press her palms against his. Then they both closed their eyes. Nea complied without questioning, since she had an idea of what he was trying to do. 

"Nea, think about the first time you heard my voice." Nea just tried to concentrate and do as he said, hoping it'd work. 

After few seconds, that same strong wave of energy that he felt while asleep came back again, this time more powerful.

The sound of his own heartbeat was loudly, rapidly and incessantly echoing inside his ears, like a sledgehammer. That sensation of dizziness also returned, causing Sanzo to almost lose his balance and unintentionally crush her body with his own.

What was causing the pain again? Was it her?

He distanced himself from her body and tried to raise up, failing miserably. The young woman had his attention once again, when she reached for him. She had said something, but he hadn't been able to hear it over the deafening pulsation of his heart and laboured breathing.

Feeling dangerously light-headed, he just let his body accommodate into her arms. Everything became dark. It was darkness everywhere, again.

After sometime, which felt like forever, Sanzo was able to slowly open his eyes. He was just him laying on the futon. He looked around and found her seated on a velvet cube ottoman, in front of a big mirror with an intricate frame made of gold. She was focused on brushing her long, wet hair. What truly surprised Sanzo was her sad expression reflected onto the mirror.

It kinda bothered him, not because he cared for the woman. He just thought it didn't really suit her. It stopped her real beauty from showing.

Judging by the candles it was night already. The atmosphere was a bit gloomy. Did he really sleep through the entire day? What a waste of time. He had to leave and look for his companions immediately. He didn't have the time nor the desire to lay down all the freaking time, in this damn tent. When upright he couldn't fail to notice a change in decor, it was the same style but everything looked different. The furniture and its disposition were different. It was a completely different tent.

He walked towards her, and stood behind her back. She didn't seem to be disturbed by or even acknowledge his presence. She continued brushing her hair, applying some kind of unguent at the same time, which made her crowning glory smell amazing.

"I will never forget the moment I heard **your** voice for the first time." This was her voice echoing inside the tent.

It worked. His attempt to create a connection with her worked.

"It was one of those long, lonely nights: I couldn't sleep, and laying down in bed doing nothing only caused my brain to dwell on the past, and that was the last thing I needed, to think about Jaleel and what we had." Sanzo could see her reflection in the mirror, she looked nothing like the woman he had met. She looked miserable, lifeless.

"I needed to move forward."

He understood now, she had recently lost her lover.

Tired of feeling sorry for herself, Nea decided to go outside for a walk. Sanzo was following her behind.

She informed the guards who were in front of her tent on where she was heading to, reassuring them that she would be ok and that it wouldn't take too long. "Since the attack, the assembly decided to increase the amount of security around both me and my mother. I understood their concerns, it was for my own good, but sometimes I really wished I could just spend sometime by myself, without having someone constantly watching over my every move."

"At the moment, I was paying visit to the people in Kelaa, a beautiful hidden place in the Atlas Mountains, which was also known as the 'Valley of Roses'. People say that it looks like heaven on earth. It is our most fertile domain, known for its apricots, its figs but especially for its roses, its splendid landscapes and its friendly and welcoming inhabitants."

Attack? Where was exactly this place? She also referred to it as her domain. Was she a ruler? The more she explained, the more questions raised in his mind, but he knew that this wasn't the time for asking questions, it was the time to listen to what she had to say, her story; but he would definitely sate his curiosity later.

That was what she needed, some cool desert breeze to provide a little relief from the daytime heat, the feeling of fresh grass and soil under her feet, and a beautiful night sky studded with bright stars.

While bending over a jug of roses to drink in its inebriating fragrance, she heard a voice hide inside the soft shivering wind. She immediately stood up and started frenetically looking around to see who that was, but she saw no one. It was the unknown voice of a man, very deep and a bit raspy.

Sanzo recognised that voice. It was him. He froze and stood in that same spot for a bit.

It was now completely quiet and no one else was there, maybe she just imagined it she thought. It was getting late anyway, so she decided to go back inside.

She made one step and the voice came back again, this time louder and clearer, carried by a sudden blast of wind. The wind was so strong that she had to protect her face with both arms. "Who is there?! Show yourself!" She screamed, but no one replied.

A second powerful gust of wind came, this time knocking Nea on the ground. "Ah! What do you want from me?" She screamed desperately, the voice came back but its volume was so high that she had to cover her hears. Dust was everywhere in the air, so she had her eyes tightly shot. Nea couldn't understand one word of what that man was saying, it sounded like he was speaking in a foreign language. He sounded calm, like he was trying to have a conversation with her.

Once the turmoil stopped she started opening her eyes slowly. As expected no one was there, but after a few seconds those same guards from her camp arrived running to her rescue.

"Her Royal Highness! Princess Nea!" She quickly stood up and joined them when she saw the guards approaching her. She knew that she looked a complete mess, dishevelled with a crazy look on her face and a stained dressing gown, but she honestly couldn't care less. All Nea wanted in that moment was to go back inside her tent.

"We heard you screaming my Princess. What happened? Are you hurt?" One of them asked her, concern visibile on his face and audible in his voice. "I-I heard the voice of someone... a man. I didn't see him. He was just saying strange things and I got scared." She explained.

"Don't worry, we'll send for some of the men to look after him now, he can't be far. Let us escort you back to your tent in the meantime my Princess." He requested and she agreed.

She heaved a sigh of relief as soon as she was in the safety of her tent. Who had the audacity to come near her at night? Just to frighten her? Because he really didn't harm her in the end. So strange. Hopefully he won't try something so stupid next time, Nea thought unaware of that was about to come.

"The voice came back. Every single night. I thought I was going crazy, especially because I couldn't understand what he was saying. No one was there with me, this meant that the voice was inside my head. I got so scared."

Everything became blurry all of a sudden. Sanzo was now following Nea, who was walking with her numerous group of servants and soldiers, in a place that looked like a harbour.

"As if the situation wasn't strange enough, I started slowly understanding what the ma- you were saying. I could now understand, speak, read and write in Chinese." She explained to Sanzo.

Now that he thought about it, she was undeniably fluent and they had been able to communicate perfectly. That was a bit strange, but he really didn't think much of it at the time. He was too busy gawking at her breasts.

"I told my mother, Queen Tin Hinan of Hadgar, about the voice. All the things he told me about his land and its people, his childhood, the people in his life and more. I told her all about the dreams I was having every night. He was always there, but I couldn't see his face. I told her about his desire to see me, even only once and how I agreed to his proposition. She knew I was being serious, so she suggested to go and speak with the eldest representative of our council, a wiseman."

Sanzo was listening to what she was saying, while observing her younger version stopping in front of an imposing vessel. She looked very different to what she looked back in Keela. She was glowing, she seemed happy and full of life.

"I explained everything once again. The man told me all about the voices of demons attacking humans at the borders of my uncle's territory. He explained to me all about the minus wave and advised against going to Shangri-La, but as you can see I didn't listen to him. Few moths later, I hired a crew of expert seamen and I left with my entourage."

Sanzo could see them getting into the vessel, and set sail. "Why?" He posed the question almost unwittingly.

"Because you called for me, I couldn't just ignore your call." She answered happily.

Sanzo felt a warm sensation, this time the sensation was pleasant. The darkness came back and after a few seconds he was able to open his eyes again.

Here she was smiling at him. "It worked." She said triumphantly, and rightfully. She had been telling the truth all along. 

Sanzo remembered those words and those conversations. Those were his prayers and most deepest thoughts.

He'd never addressed his prayers to Buddha, he always used his prayers as a way to meditate, to restore and encourage himself and the people around him. Apparently, in his heart, these words were truly reaching for someone. 

Why her, he didn't know. 

All he knew now was that he was lucky. To be in the arms of Princess Nea of Haggar and Kidal, she was gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking, pure and loving. 

"Shall we take a bath now?" His thoughts were interrupted by her proposition. He agreed, he was looking forward to make love to her again, again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intend to link this story to one of my future works. Stay tuned for that! ;)


End file.
